During oil and gas wellbore operations (e.g., drilling operations) data is typically received by a control system from multiple sources and displayed on a graphical user interface to aid rig operators in visualizing wellbore conditions. More particularly, existing electronic drilling recorder (“EDR”) systems typically include scroll graphs, annunciators, and gauges to display real time gauge readings of different data channels. However, existing EDR systems are lacking in user configurability that could make the display of such data more impactful to a particular user or group of users. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, system, and/or method that addresses the foregoing issue(s), and/or one or more other issue(s).